I'm Sorry Mate
by Frosti1212
Summary: When Bunny accidentally hurts Jack after Jack pulled a prank, can Jack forgive Bunny? And more importantly, can Bunny forgive himself? My first RotG fanfic! Rated T for blood, violence and language. One-shot


A.N: Hi! This is my very first time writing for the Rotg fandom, so bear with me. I literally JUST saw the movie for the very first time on Wednesday, and I LOVED IT! I wanted to watch it again but I had chores to do. Anyway while watching the movie I fell in love with the relationship between Bunnymund and Jack. I thought it was really sweet, so here I am! I had some trouble trying to write Bunny's dialog, with his accent and all, so if I did some things wrong please let me know. This will be a one-shot, but if a lot of people enjoy it then I'll do an epilogue. That's all I have to say, so read on and review please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, (as much as I wish I did) only the plot and my o.c's , the spirit of the wild and the spirit of chaos. *evil laugh* **

When Jack arrived in Bunny's Warren, that awesome feeling he got before he did a prank swelled his being. It consisted of excitement and a small sense of sweet, sweet revenge.

The Guardian of Hope was gonna pay for his previous prank on the winter spirit. Just two days before, Jack woke up in his quarters and groggily was getting ready like always. The second he opened the door and took a step forward, the winter spirit was suspended from the ceiling. A rope was tightly tied around his ankle and began to dig into his skin. When the others finally found him, a chorus of laughter rang through Santoff Claussen, while Jack could only hang his head in misery. The Aussie stuck around a little longer and teased him. Meanwhile, Jack was boiling with anger, and slightly hurt. He hadn't pulled a prank in months. What did he do to deserve _this_?

Jack already had something in mind. He had done many things to Bunny's Warren before, but this would be the icing on the cake. Frozen eggs, been there. Happy faces scribbled on the walls, done that. But, his pranks were gonna take on a whole new level, right now.

The teen glanced at his staff and concentrated. In one swift movement, he spun the conduct and blanketed the Warren in a thick coat of frost. The walls, the eggs, even the dye river was frozen over. The temperature in the area dropped significantly, pleasing Jack.

With a smile, the Guardian of Fun bolted away as fast as he could, not wanting to be in the room when Bunny blew his top.

* * *

Bunnymund was arriving back from lunch, ready to get back to painting some eggs. For some odd reason, his lunch gave him some lovely ideas for egg designs. Inspiration really can come from anywhere.

The Pooka stepped into his Warren, but was taken by surprise when he slipped, falling on his face.

"What the…?"

Bunny scanned his Warren, his heart pounding harder and harder. Everything, every last bit of his Warren was covered in frost! It would take ages for the ice to melt, and this was gonna put him wayyyy behind schedule.

With rage and fury pumping into his blood, the pooka took a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"WHERE IS THAT BLASTED LIL' BLOODY SHOW PONY?!"

* * *

North, meanwhile, was walking through the workshop, critiquing the yeti's work.

"I don't like it; paint the cars blue and the trains red."

The yeti groaned and banged his furry head on the work table. As the Russian santa continued traversing through the shop, Bunnymund's voice broke the sound barrier.

North shook his head. Jack and Bunny, although being able to get along, could drive each other over the edge. Bunny's previous prank was humorous indeed, but North saw it as going a little bit too far. After all, Jack was still a child in his eyes, and relied on the guardians more than anything else. This probably brought back his feelings of doubt in himself, much to the Russian's dismay.

The Aussie flew past North and bounded down the halls to Jack's quarters. North merely hoped that the boys wouldn't get into any more trouble.

However, that was easier said than done.

* * *

The young teen giggled as he awaited his furry comrade. The more he thought about his prank, the more he thought how priceless it was. He almost felt sorry that he missed the pooka's facial expression.

Suddenly, the door swung open with such force, Jack was surprised that it didn't fly off the hinges.

"I can't believe ya froze ma entire Warren!"

Jack grinned slyly. "I call it revenge…Kangaroo." He knew that the nickname ticked off his fellow guardian. Precisely why he did it.

"I don't care about revenge Frosty! You just crossed the line! D'ya even see ma eggs?! Frozen solid!"

Bunny was more than just mad. He was furious. Jack could imagine smoke coming out of his ears.

"Bunny, hanging me upside down like that was really embarrassing. And some of those insults really hurt me. I was trying to-"

The rabbit cut him off. "Drive me over the bloody edge?! Huh? That's what it seemed like ta me!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll clean it up…"

The pooka growled and pulled out his boomerang. He clenched it with so much force it could've snapped in half.

"You better clean it up Frost." Bunny stood towering over the youngest guardian. With a huff, the Aussie sliced his boomerang at the air, happy to get use out of his new one with spikes at the ends.

But, Bunny sliced at anything but the air.

Jack was tempted to scream when the boomerang sliced his shoulder. He instantly could feel blood begin to soak his hoodie and put a hand to the wound to try and stop it from bleeding. The Guardian of Fun weakly looked at Bunny to see him heading for the door. _He hates me_ Jack thought. _No wonder he made fun of me all this time, the stinker just wanted me to get out of his life. So I will._

Bunny took one last look at Jack. The winter spirit was looking at the ground, with his ice blue eyes glazed with pain. His lower lip was quivering and his pale hand clutched his shoulder like a lifeline.

"Mate?" The furry rabbit slowly approached the younger. "Did I scare ya that bad?" Concern washed over the rabbit. Why does he look hurt? As gentle as he could, Bunnymund rested a paw on his hand and moved it to see what he was holding.

And low behold, a sickly looking shoulder wound was staining Jack's hoodie.

_Did I do that?_

"Mate, I-"Before he could finish, Jack walked around him and headed for the door, tears of pain streaming down his face. He picked up speed until he was sprinting away from his room, sobbing quietly.

"Jack, I'm sorry!" Bunny called down the hall.

But it was too late, Jack was long gone.

_What have I done? _Bunny thought. _What in the world did I just do?_

* * *

Jack flew at top speed to Antarctica, his one and only place where he could be himself. Tears blurred his vision, and he wasn't crying just because of the pain.

Bunny hated him. It was clear as day now. Jack knew that Bunny liked to tease him, but he didn't know that Bunny hated him so much as to hurt him. Sure, Bunny had yelled at him before, but this time was different. The Guardian of Hope had pure rage in his eyes. No signs of joking around or playfulness. Just…rage.

He knew he had to go back to the North Pole eventually, but that didn't mean that he had to interact with Bunny.

This was his entire fault. Stupid blizzard of '68! That's what started Bunny's hatred for him anyway. Jack deserved it though, or so he thought. It was his own actions that caused this crazy mess anyway.

Exhausted and drained from the loss of blood, the spirit of winter collapsed against the wall of an ice cave. Jack stopped trying to stop the tears from falling. He just let them keep going.

* * *

Bunny hopped as fast as he could past the globe room. Curse his bloody new boomerang! Curse the bloody ankle biter for freezing his Warren! Curse his bloody emotions for swallowing him whole!

North and Sandy were sitting on the couch with some hot chocolate, with North telling Sandy about how he was going to design his new remote control train set. Sandy was listening patiently, looking eager to hear more.

The Aussie stopped in his tracks. He couldn't let the others find out about this! North would be furious to find out that he hurt the newest team member, not to mention Tooth's reaction to her "sweet tooth" being injured.

Before the pair could notice him, Bunny tapped the floor and jumped into his tunnels.

For a moment, he just stood there, thinking. Bunny's mind flashed to Jack's expression of pain. And his shoulder looked really bad. How could Bunny let this happen? Now that The Guardian of Hope thought about it, he messed up big time. He overreacted for sure. His previous prank was taking it way too far, and Jack was just a kid! Bunnymund imagined how much pain Jack must be in, his boomerang got him _bad._

After a few more minutes of some brainstorming, the Easter bunny had a plan.

He zoomed over to the yetis and asked for a first-aid kit and the second it was in his paws, Bunny set off to Antarctica.

Bunny remembered Jack telling him why he goes there.

_"Sometimes I just need to clear my head. Be one-hundred percent alone. Not like I wasn't always at the time, but you get it. Anyway, I go to Antarctica when I'm hurt, upset, or I just want a break from the action."_

Determination coursed through his veins as he set out, wanting to make things right.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but all he knew was Jack woke up the sound or a voice telling him to get up.

"Mate? C'mon ya little ankle biter. Wake up. You're alright."

Jack fluttered his eyes open, and he squeaked in horror when he saw who was there. The young teen scooted away while clutching his staff 'till his knuckles turned white….er.

"Frostbite, listen. I'm really sorry I hurt ya. I was just so blazing angry at ya that I-"

Jack shook his head. Bunny glanced at his shoulder, horrified at how much bigger the blood stain was on his shirt. He needed medical attention as fast as possible.

"Bunny, look, I know that you must hate me even more than before after what happened, and if you don't really want to see me it's cool. I get it." The winter spirit took one last look at Bunny, and had the wind fly him away.

The Aussie sat there heartbroken. Great. The bloody show pony thought he hated him. At one point in his life he did, but now, the kid was like family to him. Bunny couldn't imagine his life now without Jack annoying the crap outta him. That was the way it always was.

Wind ruffled his fur, causing the rabbit to shiver, rubbing his paws on his arms to stay warm. How did the bloody little show pony be able to stay here?

Bunny let his ears flop to the sides of his head. He failed. This was his entire fault. Would the others forgive him? Bunny could barely forgive himself.

That's when Jack's scream rang across the tundra. "Jack!"

* * *

Just his luck. Angry spirits just _had _to show up and attack. As if Jack wasn't tired enough. And now the world was just one big blur from being so dizzy.

There was only two, but they were huge and downright angry.

Kinda like Bunny.

North described spirits to Jack one time, and now the warnings rang fresh in his mind.

_"Jack, many spirits are very jealous that you became the new guardian. Some are more dangerous than others. Just remember, watch your back, you never know who could want to end your reign as a guardian."_

One of them Jack instantly recognized. The Spirit of Chaos, Storm Abram. Lean and wicked, he took destruction wherever he desired. Not necessarily as scary as Pitch, but he had this aura of danger and you knew not to mess with him.

The other Jack wasn't so sure about. It was a girl, with an untamed look in her eye. Her outfit was wrapped in plants and vines, mostly black, orange or green.

"Do you know who we are?" she asked, more or less growled. Jack shook his head, unsure what the proper response was. "I'm The Spirit of the Wild, Ivy Bel, and this is Storm Abram, Spirit of Chaos."

Jack held his staff and gripped it tight, pointing it at the foes. "Why are you here?"

Storm chuckled. "My boy, you really think you deserve to be a guardian? Think about it. Just a few measly months ago were when your fellow spirits even acknowledged your existence. And it was only because Man in Moon said so. We want to be a guardian! We want to take your place!"

The spirit of winter glared at them. "Not gonna happen."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Very well. You want to do this the hard way hm? Fine." She shot up her hands, and the rocks from the shore gathered to produce shackles around his wrists.

"I'm the spirit of the wild! I control all wildlife and the substances around it! And what can you do, huh? Freeze me?"

Jack grinned evilly. He froze the shackles and shot icicles at the women, but she dodged, grabbed an icicle and threw it back to him.

The impact could've been worse. The icicle merely grazed his knee, but a small part was still inside. Jack stood on one leg as blood began to slowly trickle out of the fresh wound.

_Not giving up yet _he thought. With that, Jack looked to the sky and managed a confused expression. When Ivy looked up, he froze her solid. He chuckled. _Don't mess with a guardian._

One down one to go. Storm looked surprised and miffed all at once. "Sorry about your little lady friend." Storm leered down at the winter spirit. "This isn't over."

Dark clouds loomed overhead. Storm lunged at him but Jack jumped on one foot out of the way, wincing a little at his knee. Almost too quick to process, The Spirit of Chaos tripped Jack so he fell on his back, put a foot on his chest, and grabbed his staff.

"Give that back!"

"What, this? Nah, doesn't seem very important."

Storm grabbed the staff firmly on both ends, and began to slowly break it. The second the wood began to splinter, Jack screamed in agony. Seeing his opponent in pain, Storm continued.

Strength began to subside from the spirit of winter as his conduct began to lose its power. Between the loss of blood from his knee and his shoulder, the world looked like a kaleidoscope.

Unable to bear the pain as Storm continued to break the staff, slowly but surely, enjoying the youngest guardian's suffering, Jack closed his eyes as his consciousness began to leave him.

A shout echoed across the tundra, and a flurry of fur tackled Storm and brought him to the ground.

"How dare ya hurt ma mate!" Jack weakly turned his head to see none other than Bunny pinning Storm to the ground.

"Now now, take it easy…" Storm said, trying to tame the angry herbivore. To no avail.

"Get your bloody ass outta here before I do it for ya, ya gumby!" Storm glanced at Jack one last time. "We'll be back."

Bunny hopped over to Jack and checked him over. "Mate, I'm sorry he did this to ya." Jack smiled faintly. "It's ok."

"Alright, let's getcha back to the Pole."

And so, Bunnymund carried Jack gently in his arms, entered his tunnels, and sprinted back to the Pole.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Pole, Bunny gently placed Jack on his bed and popped open the first-aid kit. "Just breathe, mate, you'll be ok." He said, his voice surprisingly soothing.

Bunny first grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, washing his wounds with a gentle paw, making sure not to put too much pressure.

Next he grabbed some iodine, wincing at how it will hurt when it's applied.

"Jack, if ya can hear me, this will hurt, but it'll prevent infection."

The second it was placed on his shoulder the winter spirit grimaced and shrieked a little, clutching his broken staff, curling into a small ball. Bunny looked at the teen and felt pity, and guilt, knowing that it was his fault that he was in so much pain in the first place.

Finally, his shoulder was done being cleaned. The easter bunny tenderly wrapped his shoulder with bandages and moved on to his knee. Carefully, he plucked the icicle out of his knee and did the same procedure as before.

After his wounds were cleaned, Bunnymund sat on the bed next to the wounded teen and pulled his small body into his lap, stroking his arm comfortingly. "It's ok mate. They can't hurt you anymore. If they do I'll kick them outta town. You're gonna be fine."

* * *

A few minutes later a small whimper was heard from Jack. Bunny's ears perked up and he looked at his friend. "Mate?"

The sleepy teen rubbed his eyes and blinked up at the rabbit. "Bunny?"

"Thank Mim you're alright mate!" Bunny exclaimed, not caring about having the others hear.

Jack smiled a little. "It hurts still, like hell, but…I'm glad you're here Bunny."

Bunny's heart soared. He was glad he was here. Jack wanted him here.

Then his heart began pounding again. "Mate, you have no idea how sorry I am. This was all ma bloody fault. 'Cause of me your hurt and tired and…and…look, what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry mate."

Jack looked at Bunny again. "It's ok. It's cool."

Bunny bit his lip. "No it's not cool! I hurt you mate, hurt you real bad and it's all ma fault…"

Jack smirked a little. "Don't go all sappy on me kangaroo."

The Aussie laughed a little. "Aw hag off ya gumby. Go to sleep."

The spirit of winter nodded, as blue eyes met meadow green ones, and both guardians knew that everything was gonna be ok.

A.N: Phew! Done! My first Rise of the Guardians story is DONE! Ok, would you guys like me to do more stories for this fandom, maybe with my o.c's….hint hint! Lemme know if you have ideas for me, and if you guys liked this or not. Did I do ok with Bunny's dialog? PLEASE REVIEW! And have an awesome night! (or day, or morning…depending)

Frosti1212 is out! Peace! ;)


End file.
